All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of body fluids are, of course, well known. Current types of absorbent articles include diapers, incontinent articles, and sanitary napkins.
A major in use problem encountered with known absorbent articles is leakage of waste product which contaminates clothing articles that contact the absorbent article, such as pants, shirts, and bedding. The amount of leakage experienced by the wearer can be reduced by improving the rate at which the liquid enters the absorbent core. Thus, an absorbent article in which the liquid rapidly penetrates the topsheet and is contained in the absorbent core will experience less leakage than an absorbent article in which liquid is able to run across the topsheet before penetrating into the absorbent core. Reducing run-off, therefore, reduces the amount of leakage experienced with the absorbent article.
Another in-use problem associated with absorbent articles is the dryness of the skin contacting surface. Generally, the drier the skin contacting surface, the more comfortable the absorbent article. There have been several patents directed towards reducing the surface wetness in disposable diaper structures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,386 issued to Anczurowski on Mar. 23, 1976 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,906 and 3,994,299 issued to Karami on Jun. 29, 1976 and Nov. 30, 1976, respectively, teach diaper structures having a perforated thermoplastic film interposed between the topsheet and the absorbent core. U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,247 issued to Aziz on Apr. 13, 1982 describes an effort directed to both reducing run-off and reducing the surface wetness of absorbent articles.
Still another problem associated with absorbent articles is the feel of the skin contacting surface. A problem with utilizing formed films is that some consumers do not like the plastic feel associated with such films. A number of efforts have been directed at improving the feel of the surface of absorbent articles. One effort is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,623 issued to Butterworth, et al. The Butterworth patent is directed to an absorbent pad having a facing sheet comprising a perforated thermoplastic web having an integral fibrous or sueded outer surface.
The products described in most of the above references, however, are less than ideal in achieving a good combination of all three desired properties of reduced surface run-off, improved rewet characteristics, and improved feel. While the product described in the Aziz patent works quite well, the search for improved coversheets has continued.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article having a good combination of reduced surface run-off characteristics, improved surface dryness, and an improved softer, less plastic-like feel.
Other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent in the following description of the embodiments of this invention and from the appended claims.